Oddly Enamored Beneath
by almakazam
Summary: All about that grumpy farmer and the king of laziness on that simple, ordinary day. A magical character sees them and Jill confesses a few things.


**_AN: A break from writing Eternal Melody. Heehee. :))_**

* * *

><p>"It's about time you got here!" The brunette irritably rolled her eyes at him as she wiped the trickles of sweat on her forehead. "Where the heck have you been for the last two hours?"<p>

"Sorry… I, uh, well, it's just that it's hot today and I'm concerned with my complexion so I waited for the weather to, y'know…" the blonde grinned sheepishly, walking towards her with leisure.

He certainly does know what's in for him when he gets closer to her, though, but he, with all confidence and cockiness, even flashed a bright smile at her.

As expected, her teeth grinded together, her amethyst eyes were furious and the usual; she gave him a light blow in the gut.

"Oof!"

"So you didn't even think that I'd be waiting here for you the whole time?" She yelled, her fuming eyes still glaring at him as Rock backed away a little, but still kept the grin on his face.

"S-sorry! You could've just sat under the tree, you know…" He scratched his head. He actually enjoys it whenever Jill is violent and brutal to him for no particular reason.

"Sigh." Jill smacked her sticky and sweaty forehead. "Anyways, why did you ask me to go to the pond?"

Rock straightened himself, running a hand through his bizarre, blond hair and smiling still, as he approached Jill; he wrapped an arm around her and whispered. "You do know I like Lumina, right?"

"Yeah." Jill answered quietly. "I think I know where this is going."

"Ah, if that's so, will you help me?"

Jill chuckled, all signs of annoyance and hostility disappeared in her childlike laugh. "With pleasure!"

After a short pause, she tried to stifle herself from giggling again, pushing him away playfully. "Ah, Rock… You're dreaming."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rock's eyebrows furrowed, closing again the distance between the two of them.

"Frankly, out of all the guys here, you have the least chance to get her attention." She candidly replied, not caring if he would get upset with what she has to say. "Sure, you two have been friends since you were in diapers, but Rock? You have nothing special in you… except that you're the resident douche bag and playboy around here."

"That. Hurt." Rock huffed loudly, almost frustrated about what Jill had said about him. But yes, he knew it was true, much to his shame. "You could've said it in a kinder way… You're really mean, you know that Jill?"

"I know." She scoffed. "Oh yeah, by the way, you're not cute as you say either!"

"But why are you so cruel and gruff to me? You're pretty much nicer to everybody else here…"

"It's because you need so much more to learn, and you deserve the hostility anyway. I've promised Ruby that she can kick you out of the inn before this year ends without her needing to worry about your lazy ass." She smiled mockingly.

Rock sat down by the pond, looking up at the now cloudy sky, as it was turning into a tranquil sunset. He couldn't fight and retort against Jill like with the others; people may say all the rude things he all is like what she always does, and he would naturally let his cockiness and ego take over for him to defend himself. He would end up having a fistfight or an earsplitting argument with anyone else, except Jill. With Jill's harsh and frank comments, he couldn't do anything but simply reflect on it.

_But I guess that's what friends are for right? Saying the worst words, yet with the best intentions._ He thought to himself, turning back to face Jill, who was watching the serene, blue water of the pond. His eyes shifted to the pond, and saw that her reflection in the water is quite beautiful. He smiled quietly to himself.

She's the second girl, next to Nami, who isn't affected at all with his crazy, womanizer tricks and antics (Or so he thinks). The difference between the brunette and the redhead is that Jill is really friends with Rock and is willing to change him into a better person for who knows why. Nami doesn't like Rock, not even a bit. Unless his douche bag and sloth-like attitude would dissolve, she would remain completely unfriendly towards him.

"Hey Jill," Rock breathed, shameful and embarrassed, and motioned her to sit beside him.

She raised her brow, crossing her arms, and sucked in air sharply. "Nah, I'd rather stand here."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Okay, okay, fine. What do you want?" She crustily responded, plopping down beside her indolent, blond friend.

"If I really don't stand a chance against all of her suitors, if there are any by the way, you've got to help me… You will, right?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Do I have a choice?"

"Hehe, thanks!" He abruptly enveloped her in his arms, rubbing his face on her shoulders. "No worries though, I'm a fast learner and—"

"STOP. WITH. THE. HUGGING." The farmer's voice resounded, almost a growl ripping from inside her chest. Her eyes turned to fiery, purple slits, glaring at him. She kicked him twice, making him skid a few feet from his original spot and then closed her eyes.

Rock surrendered to her continuous aversion to his touches and settled in his position. Raising both of his hands, he chuckled, "Okay, okay. So what does this heartthrob have to do?"

"First lesson: Stop saying those gross things. They're not even true! Now, second lesson… You know what type of guy Lumina likes, right? Charming, romantic and sweet-talking gentlemen… Like Phantom Skye."

"Heh. I'm already charming… so that's fine!" Rock smirked, chuckling to himself arrogantly.

"Ugh. Whatever! You are so disgusting! A-Anyways, you should first learn to be romantic. For a girl, simply receiving flowers from a guy is enough to make her smile and blush… So can you please pick some flowers? I'll help you make a bouquet."

Rock stood up, holding out a hand for Jill to assist her. "Shall we, then, Miss Beautiful but Cranky Friend o' mine?"

Her eyes widened and brightened at his gesture, gladly taking his hand as she smiled. "Not so bad after all for this lesson, eh?"

After a few seconds of staring at the huge flower garden, half-day dreaming all the while, he began to complain that all flowers look the same. The brunette grimaced, shaking her head, and said, "Some flowers don't smell nice anymore, since the season is almost ending. Some aren't as vivid and colorful as the others. So better choose carefully. I'M WATCHING."

"'Kay." Rock answered idly. He walked towards another tree near the pond, and nonchalantly sat there, though he was still staring blankly at the flower field and the orange heavens from time to time.

"Are you even listening?" Jill glowered at him, placing both of her balled fists on her waist.

"Yeah…" He yawned and stretched his arms. "But Jill… I'm awfully sleepy! Come here, I got something to say."

Unwillingly, she trudged through the field and glared at him with strict eyes, arms folded and brows furrowed deep with displeasure. "What now?"

"Sit."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." She sat beside him, leaning on the tree.

She gradually felt relaxed and drowsy as well as the minutes ticked by. Just as her eyelids felt very heavy and were about to shut, Rock's voice whispered softly in the nearing twilight that kept her open-eyed conscious.

"Can I rest my head on your lap…? It's… The tree… It's too hard…" He sluggishly asked with his eyes still closed, his head hitting her lap already before she could even answer. Jill froze for a few seconds, taken aback a bit by this sudden action. Her body slumped back to comfort and relief when she heard Rock snoring loudly and sleep talking, as he always does whenever he's deeply asleep. She smiled to herself as she stared at his face, childish, immature and carefree.

He has always been her complete opposite. She was diligent and hardworking, he was a sloth. She was liked by everybody, he was also liked by everybody… liked to be hunted down and kicked in the ass, that is. She was mature, he was irresponsible. She's intelligent and quick, he was a shallow imbecile.

Yet they were the best of friends. She favored and liked him more than any of her other friends in the valley, even though Rock's considered to be the most insensitive and foolish person in all of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jill had been pretty brutal to him, but she has her own reasons. Reasons she can't even tell directly to herself.

'"How have you been, Jill my dear?" A whimsical, light voice echoed through the place. The brunette farmer rolled her eyes playfully, recognizing the voice of a close friend of hers.

"Fine, just fine, Harvest Goddess." Jill replied with a sweet smile. "So rare to see you out without me offering you something."

"I find it quite intriguing that you and Rock are having, ahem, alone time together here. Hee hee." The green-haired Goddess winked at her, as she watched them adoringly.

"Ah, he was just so sleepy. Nothing special."

"I see you're still giving him the same old, violent treatment, eh? Sigh, Jill… Why don't you be a bit nicer to him?"

Jill caressed his hair fondly, heaving a heavy sigh as well. "I don't know how to show this… this part of me that's so in love with him. I find it much easier expressing it by beating the crap out of him."

"He does enjoy your brutality and hostility… especially your ever frank statements! You two do share a weird relationship." The Goddess laughed, shaking her head. "I wonder, don't you ever think of confessing to him?"

"Someday… Maybe someday." She beamed faintly as dusk finally approached. The stars peeped out of the clouds, the moon becoming more visible now. "But as much as possible… I want him to realize that for himself. I guess the best way to love someone is to be his friend and wait for him… Until he realizes that he needs me more than that. And besides, I think I don't have the guts yet to tell him."

"You're too kind for your own good, dear."

"Am I?" She chuckled softly, but there was no humor in her eyes. Her raging amethyst orbs turned into soft, sad eyes which longed for someone. This soft side of hers towards Rock, nobody else has seen it, except for this ethereal being amusingly watching over them.

"You do know that Lumina likes him a bit, and if you'd help him out, you're going to get hurt, Jill." She warned her.

"I know, but I want him to be happy. And if having Lumina as his girlfriend would be his key to happiness… then I'd be glad to help him reach that."

"Ahh. Young love," She shook her head yet again, still smiling kindly at the two.

"Is it wrong?"

"Love has never been wrong, dear… Though I'm a bit worried with the person you've chosen." She laughed lightly.

"I know, I know. It's pretty odd that he's the one I really like." Jill sighed, and then made faces at Rock in his sleepy yet noisy sleep-talking state.

"Is it maybe because you fell for his so-called charm?" The Goddess said with plain sarcasm.

"I actually find his cockiness challenging and amusing… I don't know why, it's just so weird. And you know what? I'm actually more than happy to be with him, even if it's just running errands for Ruby with him or having a drink or two in the bar with Griffin, Muffy and Gustafa."

"He's a bit of a pervert, just to warn you." The Goddess reminded her yet again.

"Well, he does tend to be touchy, especially the hugging and this—" she tilted her head, pointing to her blond friend asleep on her lap. "He's going to have a taste of hell after this."

"You broke up with Gray for him. You rejected Kai's confession because you like him. You were even unimpressed by Skye's cheesy lines! Good heavens, Jill. Not meaning to insult your friend… But the fact that you've turned down three of the most amazing guys around here just for Rock is… well, quite a big mistake."

"It is a big mistake. Actually, he, himself, is already a mistake." The brunette chuckled enthrallingly, shaking her head. Looking back at him again, who was still unconscious of what was happening; she whispered in her sweetest voice, "Albeit you're the biggest mistake I've encountered, I'm not regretting anything."

"You really do like him, don't you?"

"Like crazy…" Her amethyst eyes sparkled as the words escaped from her lips.

The Harvest Goddess smiled at them, and vanished into the night.

**End.**


End file.
